DragonVale Wiki
DragonVale is a simulation video game created by Backflip Studios for the iOS platform. It can be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad. It was released in September 2011 and uses the freemium business model. Although the game is free to play, players can use their iTunes account to make in-game purchases of game currency to help speed up the evolution of their dragon park. DragonVale uses Apple, Inc.’s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network to allow players to add friends, compete for high scores, exchange gem gifts in-game and visit other dragon parks. Players may also choose to connect with Facebook so that friends on facebook with the DragonVale application will be identified as DragonVale friends. Objectives Players create a dragon theme park similar to a zoo with the objective of attracting virtual park visitors and increasing their level in the game. This is accomplished by breeding, raising and caring for magical dragons and decorating your park by adding walkways, trees, decorations, buildings and dragon habitats. The number of visitors that visit the park and spend their cash is dependent on the type and level of dragons in your park and how well designed it is. The ultimate game challenge is to breed a rare Rainbow Dragon. PLEASE USE THE "FRIENDS" PAGE FOR FINDING GAMECENTER FRIENDS. DO NOT USE THE COMMENTS SECTIONS ON OTHER PAGES! THANK YOU! Dragons Dragon Reference Chart *Quick and easy reference for all dragons. Plant Dragons Earth Dragons Fire Dragons Cold Dragons Lightning Dragons Water Dragons Air Dragons Rare Dragons Rare Dragons are dragons that don't fall into the category of Hybrid Dragons or Pure-Bred Dragons. They are usually bred using secret combinations of dragons and have a low chance of success (as with most "rare" things). They are special dragons and all of their habitats are 2x2(very small) with the dragon itself being rather large, leading to the conclusion that the Rare Dragon is just as much of a trophy to show off as it is a personal acomplishment to breed one. Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Dragon Breeding Success Chart Sun Dragon Moon Dragon Market Islands *Obstacles *Entrance Portal Decorations *Decorations Treasure *Gems *Treats *DragonCash Nursery/Eggs *Pictures, Names, Selling Price and Hatch XP for all Dragon Eggs. Buildings * Treat Farms *Breeding Cave *Colosseum *Element Boosters *Nursery / Eggs Habitats *Earth *Plant *Fire *Lightning *Cold *Water *Air *Rainbow *Sun *Moon Breeding / Eggs *In-Depth look at how to breed all dragons and the breeding process. Other *Friends *Achievements *Game Updates *Strategies *FAQ *Game Controls *Game Center *Backflip Studios *Halloween *Dragon sounds 'User Information' *We now have an Admin team consisting Daveprince13, Frogdunker and ArtemisJ. If you have concerns or questions please contact one of us via our Talk Pages.' ' *ArtemisJ is attempting to take ownership. Please visit the New Admins page to discuss the issue. *Please comment in the comment sections, do not edit a page to comment on it. *If you write some type of editorial or opinion on a talk page please sign it by simply adding 4 tildes (~) in a row: ~~~~ , it helps us immensly. *If you revert or edit someone else's work (to the point of it being erased) please stop and ask the user before you do. Exceptions would be blatant spelling or grammar mistakes, resizing photos to fit in a page or adding to the information that's already there. Nobody likes to get their toes stepped on but sometimes a page or article has to go, if this issue arrises please contact an admin (above) and we'll settle the argument. *Request Friends on the Friends page only. *Please register, we would like to get to know you and you can't make edits unless you do. *Please contribute to any pages added to the Stubs Category. 'Resources' *AlteredFrog's Google Spreadsheet *Earnings Calculator *ArtemisJ's Breeding Results blog: **Breeding Results **Easy Guide to Breeding Results Category:Homepage Category:Dragonvale Wiki Category:Wikia Category:External Information Category:Blog posts Category:Game Updates